Subject 14
by nerdyman77
Summary: This is my first story, about the 14th Lord of Chaos, a failure, and his adventures before the beginning of the game story.
1. Chapter 1

[Ok, this is my first story, and the first chapter is pretty short, but please read and review it, and maybe leave suggestions for how the plot should go! Enjoy!]

World of Lore

Presice Location Unknown

I woke up in a white be, in a white romm, with no memory except for the Common and Elvin languages and the basics of the world. (Honestly, I'm surprised I even knew that.) I strecthed, and tried to get up, but realized I was chained to the bed. I struggled, and was electricuted, the pain of the purple lighting coursed through my body, the pain was unbearable! I tried to scream, but I was gagged. I couldn't escape!

A small, purple orb apeared from nowhere. The orb had strange, puple vines all over it, and a demonic purple eye that followed my every move, so it dindn't really move. Then, the eye twitched, and it turned white, an image of a grim looking man, with purple armor, and the same vines and eyes on it, but nowhere on him. The eyes blinked as he blinked, he seemd to control them. Spooky.

"So, subject 14, how does fell to lose your memory and be trapped in this room forever you FAILURE?" The grim-looking man yelled at me. Then he reached down, picked up a skull, and crushed it, cliche. "Anyway," he said, witha his arms crossed as ifhe were pouting like a child who wanted cake, "You may not reconize me, but I am Drakath, the leader of all things chaotic!" He said it like it was a big deal, I don't know why, but I serously loathed Drakath.

"So?" I said, qoiuckly formulating a plan, "If you are the so called 'Leader of Chaos' then prove it! Or were you lying?"

Drakath gave me a dirty look, then mutterd something,but straghtenup, moved his fingers, and purple vines sprouted out of the gorund and almost struck me, but i moved so where the chained would stretch a little, I got shock again, but I delat with it. The vines struck the chains, and they broke! my plan worked! I slipped out of the bed and sprited out the dorr, with Drakath screaming and cursing behind me.

I kept running until I thought I was sfe, apparently, that room was just one room, I exoected guards and a facility, but htere wasn't. I stooped by a pond, it was crystal clear, and then, I realized I dind't even know what I looked like! So I looked in the pond.

I had peach skin, glowing blue eyes, and messy orange hair. I was wearing a white asylym outfit. I knew what race I was right away, high elf, the elves that are most atuned to magic. I sighed, and walked off, begining my life on the lamb.


	2. Chapter 2

[Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to write, this chapter took a LONG time to figure out, but I've finally decided, so here is Chapter 2! (With better spelling) Also, if you have a weak stomach, stop reading!]

World of Lore

Stormstrike Fields

The fields stretched out before me, seemingly going on forever. I heard nothing but the light breeze; bring its sweet-smelling spring air from places unknown. There were no major features except for a small pond and a forest to the east, very far east (No, not as far east as Lolosia or Yokai). I decided to head that way.

I trudged eastward for hours without food or water, the forest getting larger around me. It was a small forest, and soon, I was out of it, only to be in another field. This time though, the field was colorful and beautiful, with bright green grass and small creatures everywhere. Also, there was the first sign of civilization since I escaped Drakath. I heard a rustling, a whistling, and the pained cry of a deer, that had to be another person that got the deer, wolves don't whistle.

I sprinted towards the sound of the deer, and metal scraping against flesh and bone. When I reached the deer, I was greeted with a grim image. The "person" that killed the deer was skinning it, and feasting on its bloody flesh. He looked at me, and his face was disfigured, with eyes out of place, two noses, and only one ear and worst of all, Chaos all over it.

"Well well well," said the man, in a demonic whisper, "We've been looking for you."

"Get away!" I yell with bravado, though I was mentally freaking out, had Drakath found me? "I want you to get away!"

I grab the skinning knife off the ground and threw it towards the man, it lodged itself in his eye, yet he showed no sign of pain whatsoever. As if it wasn't freaky enough, the knife bounced out of the wound, and the man's flesh regenerated, naturally stitching itself.

I ran, this was not natural! The tower was near, and I quickly charged inside, but I quickly stooped after breaking the oak door. The inside of the tower was beautiful! It was made of ghastly-white marble, with floating spiral staircases going up farther than the eye could see, there were huge floating amethysts, functioning as lights, but the staple of the tower were surely the banners. The banners were Royal purple with gold lining and a golden bear in the center, under the bear there was golden text reading: STORMSTRIKE ACADAMY, The chosen, the talented.

Stormstrike, that name brought memories. Then, a flashback came.

I was sitting in a large dormitory; there were red and black banners with "WOLFBLADE" written on them, weapons lay on the floor, ranging from katanas to sledgehammers. There were students arm-wrestling, slashing at training dummies, or studying military strategies.

"What do think, recruit, Runehawk or Wolfblade?" A scarred, older student asked, he was the leader of the bunch, obviously.

"I don't know, honestly" I answered. Then I flashed back to the present. (Although you'd think I would have had more of a flashback)

Then, a bunch of guards dressed in purple and gold acme up to me, a teenage girl with fiery red hair, shocking green eyes, and lots of freckles came up to me.

"Welcome back Matthew," She said to me, "we need to talk."

{So, that's chapter 2! Chapter 3 won't be for a while, but I will move the story along, there won't be a new chapter, but an "intermission" (like Homestuck) from the point of view of Anzu, a smuggler. I'll write it REALLY soon.]


	3. Intermission 1

[Hola! Hers is intermission 1! (Set before and during chapter 1) Which is a lot longer. I've began using mycatsaninja47's way of changing points of view, but that starts next chapter. Enjoy!]

{Anzu's POV}

World of Lore

Sandsea

The wind blows through my unkempt black hair, the sun shone in my sickly yellow eyes, the sands shifted beneath my feet. I was in the Sandsea. A lawless place of thugs, goons, smugglers, and fugitives. Perfect for me, of course.

I'm Anzu, a smuggler and practitioner of holy magic. I have to patch myself up once in a while, and holy magic helps a ton. I'm also being hunted, but that's another story.

I had been wandering in the seemingly endless desert for days with little food or water. I was going to have to find an oasis or a village or something, but I was out of luck, and the heat was playing tricks on me. Suddenly, I spotted a lonesome wagon moving in the distance. I moved towards it, waving my arms franticly, until it stops next to me.

"Need something, Sir?" asked the driver, who wasn't fluent in common. "If you need a ride to town, it'll cost you!"

"I think I'll ride for free," I said, as I was pulling out the old shotgun on my back. "Won't I?"

The driver nodded, hopped off the wagon, and ran off, stumbling along the way. I just shake my head.

I get in the back off the caravan, to see what was worth taking. There was a lot! There were spices, weapons, gems, and whiskey. I quickly grabbed a random bottle of whiskey and swig it down, immediate relief of thirst!

I drove (If "drove is a proper term) for a few hours until I reached the next town. I got off the wagon and unloaded it, and quickly sold off the items inside, making a lot of cash. With coins jingling in my pocket, I head to the city's pub.

The pub was nearly empty, except for me, a couple of singing drunks, and the bartender, the place was barren.

I walked up to the bartender and flashed him a Stromstrike Intelligence card. He nodded and motioned me into the back of the bar. He pressed a few bricks, and an elevator appeared. I stepped inside, and was quickly taken into an underground lab. [No, not the one Artix Entertainment uses]

I sat down in a chair and made a cup of tea. _Another day at work, _I thought. I turn on the gargantuan computer in front of me, and contact Mabry, praetor of Stormstrike Academy.

Mabry appears on screen with fiery red hair, shocking green eyes, and tons of freckles, as usual.

"Hey," I said yawning and looked at my watch, it was late! "I found more info on the Dragonkoi Blade."

"Really?" Mabry asked.

"Yep, really it's not even a blade, it's just a white mist that change into your prefe-"I was cut off by a power outage. I immediately groaned and headed to the power box, grumbling.

I looked at the power box, which was already opened, obviously by force. The wires and switches were slashed and mauled, sparks coming from them. The, a screech filled the air. I yanked my shotgun off my back and quickly turned on the flashlight taped under the barrel, and saw a horror beyond imagining.

There was a creature of writhing purple vines and eyes on the other side of the lab. It gave a blood-curdling screech, and enveloped me in its tentacles causing me to black out.

• • •

I awoke in a dark, large cave. _What was that all about? _I thought. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I looked up and see a web of purple. I looked down: same thing. Right: same. Left: same. I was trapped!

A disfigured man, enveloped in purple eyes and vines appeared before me, floating and laughing very evil-like.

"Lord Drakath will be very pleased to have a Stormstrike Agent as a prisoner!" he said in a demonic whisper. "Oh, I believe I am forgetting my manners, I'm Marik, and the lovely creature that brought you here was a Chaosling. One of Drakath's beautiful creations, as is all of this."

I spat in his face, grumbling "Beautiful? This is hideous!"

Marik got an angered look on his face and waves his hand, vines wrap around my mouth, and I was helpless! Then I remembered holy magic!

I focused energy into my hands. _Just one blast, _I think. Light glowed in my hands and I blasted the vines holding me within the web. I quickly grabbed my shotgun and aimed at Marik, but he was gone!

"Time to deal with the _other_ escapee." His voice booms through the room. Other? I shrug, and run into the blinding sun off Stormstrike Fields. Thinking, _How did I get here so fast, and who is the_ other _escapee?_


	4. Chapter 3

[Hey guys! It's me again! This chapter isn't my best, but, enjoy!]

World of Lore

StormStrike Academy

{Subject 14's POV}

"Oh, I see, so I was a student here, then I went missing?" I asked.

Mabry nodded.

"Now, what's my name?" I asked.

"Matthew." Mabry answered.

"Ok, thanks, I'll be heading to my classes." I said, as I got up from the chair I was in.

"Wait, catch." Mabry said, tossing me a silver watch, which I caught, "If you press the button on the side, your old weapon, an axe and shield, appear."

"Thanks" I said, leaving.

• •

"Ok class, today we will practice advanced blunt techniques, and we have a new student." Said the blunt weapons teach, pointing at me.

"He's an elf! A wimpy elf!" Said a blond, "young" dwarf (it's hard to tell, with the beards.).

"Shut up." I told him.

The dwarf must have had anger issues, because he charged instantly, drawing monstrously sized mace. I pressed the button on my watch and a silver axe and shield appeared, their worn leather grips familiar.

The dwarf slammed his hammer onto my raised shield with a loud _clang! _He swung savagely, but I dodged and blocked quickly, with battle reflexes I didn't know I had. Finally, when I saw an opening, I slammed my shied into his face. He groaned and slumped over, knocked out cold.

"Good job," said a voice behind me, I turned and saw a black-haired, green-eyed human teen, "I'm Brick praetor of WolfBlade, I want you to join!"

I thought for a minute, then said, "Sure," and shook his hand.

"Good," he said, "Let me show to your dorm."

{Brick's POV}

After showing Matthew to his dorm, I went for a walk outside, it was late, but I didn't care, I had my trusty (and legendary) katana,_ Kusanagi. _I walked through the forests, used for training, and saw a mysterious silhouette.

"Who's there?" I asked, drawing_ Kusanagi_, the silhouette just drew a pistol and fired at me.

I fell upon the ground, fading in and out of conciseness; the silhouette drew nearer and said, over the noise of helicopter blades, "Retrieval complete, we're coming home."

{That's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! I know, it's a little short, but I couldn't think of what to add. Oh by the way, the reason I used Yu-Gi-Oh names were because mycatsaninja47 suggested them. Chapter 4 will be up soon, and please answer my poll! That's all!]


End file.
